


Frösche im Zoo

by DieLadi



Series: Killertiere [1]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Spacefrogs - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Spacefrogs - Freeform, boyslove, fist kiss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über die Spacefrogs. Was passiert, wenn sie nachts in den Zoo einbrechen und dort eine beängstigende Begegnung mit den Braunbären haben?
Relationships: Steve / Rick
Series: Killertiere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558960
Kudos: 2





	Frösche im Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> ... und Schluckauf im Herzen

„Meine Güte, man muss doch irgendetwas dagegen tun können! Hicks!“, schimpfte Steve und drückte mit beiden Händen fest gegen seinen Bauch. Erfolglos, wie alles andere, was er schon probiert hatte. Rick schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus genervt und mitleidig an. Steve hatte seit dem Aufstehen heute morgen diesen verdammten Schluckauf und wurde ihn einfach nicht los.

Und sie hatten alles mögliche versucht.

Luft anhalten.

Langsam sieben Schlucke Wasser trinken.

Salz lecken, ein „todsicherer“ Tipp von Marti, der natürlich auch nichts gebracht hatte, außer einem angeekelt verzogenen Gesicht von Steve, das Marti prompt fotografiert und sich halb kaputt lachend auf Instagram gepostet hatte.

Erschreckt werden. Rick hatte sich richtig Mühe damit gegeben und auch die anderen im Büro mobilisiert. Aber außer diversen weiteren Gesichtsentgleisungen und Schimpftiraden hatte alles nichts gebracht.

Steve hickste immer noch.

Rick, der bei aller Genervtheit und Grummeligkeit letztendlich ein guter Freund für Steve war, machte sich nun langsam ernsthaft Gedanken. Der Tag war bereits in den Abend übergegangen, draußen war es schon lange dunkel. Langsam musste etwas geschehen, denn Steve litt darunter, und das ganze war nicht mehr lustig.

Hinzu kam, dass Steve ihn mit großen Welpenaugen ansah und bittend sagte : „Ricky, Dicky, bitte, kannst du mir irgendwie helfen?“

Also beschloss er, das Thema erschrecken neu aufzugreifen und auf ein höheres Level zu bringen.

Er stand auf, ging in Richtung Ausgang und sagte zu Steve:

„Komm, wir machen heute Schluss hier. Wir machen jetzt einen Ausflug.“

Steve sah ihn fragend an, da Rick aber keinerlei Anstalten machte, mehr zu verraten, zog er sich achselzuckend und hicksend die Jacke über und folgte seinem besten Freund.

Sie liefen durch die dunklen und eiskalten Straßen zur U-Bahn. Steve redete pausenlos, unterbrochen nur von seinen Hicksern und ab und an von Ricks trockenen Kommentaren oder auch nur von Ricks Gebrumm.

Als sie schließlich ausstiegen, waren sie nach wenigen Schritten am Eingang des Zoos.

Es war schon gegen acht Uhr, und der Zoo hatte längst zu.

„Was wird das?“, fragte Steve.

„Wir machen einen nächtlichen Zoobesuch“. sagte Rick.

„Äh, Rick, ich will dich – hicks - ja nicht bremsen in deinem Tatendrang, aber vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, dass hier schon längst zu ist zu dieser Tageszeit?“

„Mmhh“. brummte Rick, und zog Steve ein Stück mit sich, weg vom Tor. Er betrachtete den Zaun aufmerksam.

„Hier müsste es gehen“, sagte er, stellte sich an den Zaun und machte eine Räuberleiter.

„Du bist bescheuert“, sagte Steve, doch dann grinste er, hicks, und begann, Spaß an der Sache zu finden.

Wie sie es tatsächlich beide schafften, über den Zaun zu kommen, soll hier nicht beschrieben werden. Sie packten es, wenn auch nicht ohne Schrammen und Blessuren, sowie schlammverschmierten Knien. Aber sie packten es.

„So“, sagte Steve, „und nun?“

Er warttee einen Moment und wollte sich schon freuen, dass der Schluckauf durch die Anstrengung und das Gelächter vergangen war, da: „Hicks! Ach Verdammt!“

Rick hatte inzwischen seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben und sagte: „Komm!“

Dann ging er voraus.

Er achtete nicht allzu sehr auf den Weg. Wo sie entlang liefen, war auch nicht so wichtig, er wusste ohnehin nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war nun nicht so, dass er den perfekten Masterplan hatte. Eigentlich hatte er auch gedacht, dass alleine die Aktion „Wir brechen ein“ den Schluckauf vertrieben hätte. Aber dem war nicht so. Also was jetzt?

Sie trotteten durch den kalten winterlichen Zoo.

„Du Rick?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich … hick ... dich was fragen?“

„Klar.“

„Ich hätte noch ne Idee, was helfen konnte, weißt du ...“

„Nun sag schon Steve!“

Steve zögerte einen Augenblick, und dann sagte er leise:

„Kannst du mich bitte mal küssen?“

Rick blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Steve an, na ja, er versuchte es, da es aber hier auf dem Weg ziemlich dunkel war, sah er Steves Gesicht nur undeutlich. Gut so, dadurch fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Steve knallrot angelaufen war, und dafür war Steve ganz dankbar.

„Na ja, weißt du, Rick, das könnte helfen, vielleicht, weil ... na ja ... wegen der Überraschung und so ... außerdem hab ich im Internet gelesen, dass Küssen hilft ...“

Steve merkte selber, dass er nur Blödsinn redete.

Rick schluckte.

„Nee“, sagte er, „du spinnst doch.“ Dann drehte er sich um und trottete weiter.

Langsam verfluchte er sich für seine Schnapsidee mit dem Zoo. Sie hätten vielleicht besser in den ärztlichen Notdienst fahren sollen. Oder ordentlich einen Saufen gehen.

Steve lief ihm schweigend hinterher.

Na, das war ja super gelaufen. Vielleicht war das jetzt der Zeitpunkt, an dem er Rick gestehen sollte, dass er seit ungefähr drei Uhr heute Nachmittag den Schluckauf nur noch gefaket hatte. Weil er Ricks Sorge um ihn irgendwie genoss ... Und weil er das mit dem Kuss, der angeblich dagegen helfen sollte, gelesen hatte ...

Aber dann müsste er Rick auch gestehen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Und das kam nicht in Frage. Auf keinen Fall. No, njet, never, niente.

Rick hatte sein Handy auf Taschenlampenfunktion eingestellt. Sie liefen schweigend. Rick voraus, Steve trottete hinterdrein. Bis Rick irgendwann, ohne es selber zu bemerken, vor dem Gehege der Braunbären zu stehen kamen.

Und hier fiel ihm wieder ein, dass seine Idee gewesen war, Steve auf einer ein paar Nummern schärferen Ebene zu erschrecken.

Ja, dachte er. Das Bärengehege. Das ist wunderbar dafür geeignet.

Er begann zu grinsen.

Er konnte sich schon Steves hibbelige Aufregung vorstellen...

Also dann.

Es war so, dass Steve ihn manchmal „Brummbär“ nannte. Na ja, er war ja auch durchaus mal brummelig. Er war eben ein Mensch, der mit sich und seiner Welt zwar durchaus zufrieden war, aber dennoch war er kein „Ich bin immer happy und zeige das aller Welt“ Typ. Brummbär passte schon. Und, na ja, seit er sich in Steve verliebt hatte, fiel es ihm manchmal einfach leichter, seine Gefühle hinter einer gewissen Grummeligkeit zu verbergen. Denn Steve davon erzählen ... nein. Die Freundschaft mit dem anderen Spacefrog war ihm einfach zu wichtig, um sie durch unangebrachte, weil aussichtslose Geständnisse aufs Spiel zu setzten.

Wien oft hatten sie in ihren Videos diese dumme „No Homo“ Phrase gebraucht, und von Steves Seite aus stimmte das wohl auch, und deswegen ... nein. Mund halten und wenn nötig grummeln, man kannte ihn ja eh so, also was solls.

Steve war ein wenig zurückgeblieben. Rick nutzte die Zeit, und kletterte über die äußerste Absperrung. Dann stieg er von außen auf den Zaun und rief in die Dunkelheit:

„Steve, du Penner, ich geh jetzt die Bären besuchen!“

Der Zaun umrandete das große und weitläufige Gehege der Bären, und direkt hinter ihm ging eine Steile Wand etwa drei Meter in die Tiefe, sie war recht glatt, so dass die Bären daran nicht hinauf konnten. Unten war ein Stück Wiese, dann ein Wassergraben, in dem die Bären im Sommer gerne herumtollten.

Rick klammerte sich mit den Beinen an den Zaun, und winkte mit den Armen.

„Steve, du Penner, wo bist du?“

Steve kam aus der Dunkelheit gerannt.

„Rick, du Idiot! Komm da runter! Biest du bescheuert!“

„Ja ja, schon gut! Ich komme gleich!“

Er grinste.

„Weißt du, Steve, es ist Nacht und ich will vor dem einschlafen mit einem Teddybären kuscheln!“

Und er kletterte noch ein Stück höher und schwang ein Bein über die Oberkante des Zaunes.

Steve bekam jetzt richtig Angst.

„Rick, du selten dämliches Arschloch, komm sofort darunter!“

Rick leuchtete Steve mit seinem Handy mitten ins Gesicht und sagte:

„Mensch Steve, hör doch mal!“

„Was? Was ist denn?“

„Sei doch mal still, und hör mal!“

Sie lauschten. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten, drei Minuten. Dann fragte Steve wieder:

„Was ist denn, ich höre nichts!“

„Ich auch nicht! Dein Schluckauf ist weg!“

Steve schaute ihn verblüfft an und wurde schlagartig knallrot. Na klar, der war seit heute Nachmittag vorbei ... er seufzte.

„Rick, verdammt, komm runter da!“

Rick machte sich daran, das Bein wieder nach diesseits des Zaunes zu schwingen, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, noch mal rumzublödeln:

„Menno, und ich wollte so gerne mit den Bärchen knuddeln ...“

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt komm endlich, und wenn du unbedingt mit wem Kuscheln willst, dann mit mir, immerhin liebe ich dich ...“ schrie Steve und schlug sich im nächsten Moment die Hand vor den Mund.

Scheiße.

Was hatte er da gesagt ...

Rick hatte das mitten im Schwung gehört, und war so durcheinander, dass er zuerst sein Handy in der Dunkelheit und dann das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Steve, Oh Gott, Scheiße ...", rief er, wollte mit den Händen nach der obersten Querstrebe des Zaunes greifen, griff aber daneben, da es jetzt hier stockfinster war und rutschte ab.

Steve hörte seinen Schrei und ein lautes aufklatschen und als er mit seinem Handy hin leuchtete, war Rick nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Rick? Rick? Verdammt wo bist du? Was ist passiert?“

„Hier unten ... aua verdammt ...“

Steve stürzte zu dem Zaun, kletterte daran hinauf und spähte hinüber.

Er versuchte, die andere Seite abzuleuchten.

Da sah er Rick, der mehr schräg als schief in einem Gebüsch direkt unterhalb der steilen Wand fest hing.

„Oh Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße...“

Steve war fast am heulen, vor Schreck und Angst um seinen Freund.

„Rick? Bist du verletzt?“

„Ah ... aua ... verdammt ... nein, zerschrammt, aber nicht wirklich verletzt glaube ich ... das Gebüsch hat mich aufgefangen.“

Nach der ersten Erleichterung setzte die Panik bei Steve wieder ein.

„Oh Gott, Rick, du bist im Braunbärengehege, die Viecher sind Raubtiere, Oh Mann, du musst da ganz schnell raus ... Himmel mach, dass die Biester friedlich schlafen um die Zeit ...“

Im Augenblick war kein Bär in Sicht.

Aber wer wusste schon, ob sich das ändern würde ...

und es war so dunkel hier, so ein Mist aber auch.

„Rick, was machen wir den jetzt ...“ Steve war schon wieder fast am heulen.

Erstaunlicher weise bleib Rick, den sie Gefahr ja nun direkt betraf, ruhig.

„Hör zu, Steve. Ich komm hier so nicht hoch. Das ist zu steil. Ich brauche irgendetwas, an dem ich hochklettern kann.“

„Ja, Rick ...“

„Bitte lauf nach vorne in Richtung Kassenhäuschen. Vielleicht findest du dort etwas. Eine Leiter, ein Seil, irgendwas ...“

Steve rannte los. Er war gar nicht davon angetan, Rick alleine zu lassen. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Auf dem Weg in den Kassenbereich überlegte er fieberhaft, was er tun könne, wenn er hier nichts fände. Und mal ehrlich, dass hier wirklich irgendetwas rumstand oder lag, das sie jetzt gebrauchen könnten, war doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich waren sie hier nicht in einem mittelmäßigen Film mit schlechtem Drehbuch, sondern in der bitteren Realität. Eine Leiter ... ein Seil ... verdammt.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

Eine alte Freundin wohnte hier ganz in der Nähe, nur drei Straßen weiter. Sie hatte ein Auto. Auto – Abschleppseil – Seil - Er zückte sein Handy und rief sie an. Sie ging nach dem dritten Klingeln dran.

„Yasmina? Oh Gott Sei dank. Hör zu, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Rick hatte sich inzwischen aus dem doch recht dornigen Gestrüpp freigekämpft und saß nun hier auf der Grasnarbe.

Er zitterte.

Er fror jämmerlich, aber er hatte auch Angst. Klar, äußerlich schien er die Ruhe in Person. Aber innerlich hatte er eine Scheiß Angst vor diesen Bären. Braunbären sind Raubtiere und alles andere als Kuschelteddys. Und sie sind verdammt schnell. Man kann nicht vor ihnen fliehen.

Sollte er vielleicht auf einen Baum klettern?

Aber er konnte nichts sehen, sein Handy lag irgendwo in der Dunkelheit, und er wollte nicht einfach durch das Gehege laufen. Er hatte Angst, durch Bewegung die Bären erst recht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Also blieb er hier hocken, hielt die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und hoffte, das Steve irgendetwas brauchbares finden würde.

Steve.

Steve hatte gesagt, er liebte ihn.

Wenn er das hier überlebte, dann würde er Steve sagen, dass er ihn auch liebte, und dann ...

Es knackte in der Dunkelheit. Ihm bleib fast das Herz stehen.

Hörte er da ein schnüffelndes Geräusch?

Er wagte kaum, zu atmen.

Er verharrte regungslos, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, begann Rick zu beten.

Es geschah nichts. Kein Bär tauchte auf, Gott sei Dank.

Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen in der Ferne.

Er lauschte angestrengt.

War das Steve? Er lauschte weiter. Die Stimmen kamen näher.

Tatsächlich, das war Steve, und er schien nicht allein zu sein.

Ein Taschenlampenlicht tauchte oben am Zaun auf.

„Rick? Bist du da? Geht es dir gut?“

Steves Stimme zitterte angstvoll.

„Ja“, sagte Rick erleichtert.

„Hallo Rick“, sagte eine Frauenstimme.

„Rick, ich hab Yasmina dabei, ich hab sie angerufen wegen einem Abschleppseil, aber stell dir vor, sie hatte zu Hause zu ein Rettungsseil, so ein Seil mit Knoten drin, weil sie doch im dritten Stock wohnt, falls es mal brennt, also dass sie sich dann vom Balkon abseilen kann, das hat ihr ihre Mutter geschenkt, als sie zuhause ausgezogen ist ...“

„Quatsch nicht so viel, Steve, hilf mir lieber!“, hörte Rick eine ruhige Frauenstimme.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann hörte er, wie das Seil an der Wand hinunter gelassen wurde.

Rick war nicht so irre sportlich.

Aber die Tatsache, dass einer der Bären nun durch die Stimmen und Geräusche tatsächlich erwacht zu sein schien und neugierig in ihre Richtung gelaufen kam ... man hörte deutlich sein schnaufendes Atmen ... sorgte dafür, dass er relativ schnell das Seil hinauf kam.

Als er oben war, kletterte er über den Zaun und auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter und ließ sich mit einem lauten Schnaufer ins Gras plumpsen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er fast umgeworfen, aber das war kein Bär sondern ein Steve, dem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und der vor Erleichterung schluchzte.

Im nächsten Moment begann er jedoch, mit seinen Fäusten auf Ricks Brust einzuschlagen.

„Du Idiot, so was kannst du nicht machen, ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren.“

Und dann spürte Rick plötzlich Steves Lippen auf seinen.

Steve schreckte zurück und sagte atemlos: „Sorry ... tut mir leid, Rick, ich wollte dich nicht ... Oh Gott ...“

Aber Rick fasste zu, zog Steve an sich und küsste ihn nun seinerseits.

„Ich lieb dich auch, du Pfosten.“

Yasmina ging ein Stück in Richtung Ausgang, um ihnen ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen, und dann knutschten die beiden in der Dunkelheit, verfroren und schmutzig, und zutiefst glücklich.

* * *

Drei Tage später.

Steve kam kichernd ins Büro, in der Hand die Tageszeitung.

Breit grinsend legte er Rick die Zeitung hin und zeigte auf einen bestimmten Artikel.

Die Überschrift lautete:

„Die Bären kehren zurück“

Und im Text stand:

„Die Braunbären des Berliner Zoos, die seit ca. 5 Wochen in einen befreundeten Zoo in Brandenburg ausquartiert waren, da ihr Gehege neu gestaltet wird, werden in wenigen Tagen zurück erwartet ...“

Weiter las Rick nicht, er schaute Steve nur völlig verdattert an.

„Aber ... da unten ist doch was auf mich zugelaufen, das hab ich doch gehört, was kann denn da gewesen sein?"

Steve grinste.

„Vermutlich ein gemeingefährliches Killer-Eichhörnchen!“

Sie sahen sich an, und dann lachten sie.

Und lachten und lachten.


End file.
